drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Agardo Renar
DM Handle MarquisStar Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 157 lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Agardo Renar was a young man who worked as a ranch hand for one of Lord Belcelona's horse ranches in Tear. His family had worked for Lord Belcelona for many generations, and Agardo at eighteen had been helping out on the ranch for a number of years. Agardo was short and stocky, well muscled from a lifetime of tough physical labor. His skin was a deep sun darkened brown, and his eyes were nearly the same color. Typical of Tairen commoners, he had no access to a formal education, and all of his knowledge and skills came from working on the ranch. The members of the Renar family who did not work on the ranch, mostly his mother and sisters, kept a small subsistence farm on Lord Belcelona's land, and between them they just barely managed to get by. Despite their hardships, or perhaps because of them, the Renars were a very tight knit family. Agardo was particularly close to his sister Enola. Though she was younger by three years, the two were great friends, and Agardo was very protective of her. Agardo got into multiple fights protecting her honor as she matured into a young woman. Eventually Enola fell in love with another ranch hand named Lobar whose family was quite a bit more wealthy than the Renars, and Agardo's father agreed to let her marry. Agardo was upset and torn. Though he felt that he was losing his best friend, he knew that Enola was happy, and that the marriage would be a boon to his impoverished family. Some months before the wedding, Lord Belcelona acquired a magnificent stallion of pure Tairen stock. The stallion had been sold cheap because of its particularly bad temperament, and though it was a fine animal, it needed to be broken. Lobar and Agardo were both part of the team that was to take care of the stallion along with a handful of others. The danger of the situation, and the excitement drew a crowd from all around the ranch, including Enola. The horse was in a rage, and broke free of the handlers. The events that followed were something of a blur to Agardo. He saw the stallion rear and kick Lobar in the chest, sending the man tumbling as if her were made of straw. The next thing he knew Enola was shrieking and running into the corral, and all his thought turned to protecting her from the horse. The mournful cries of his sister haunted him as he dodged the steel shod hooves and grabbed the reins. He vaulted onto the horses back, struggling to stay astride as it reared and bucked in fury. He managed to pull the horse away from the fallen man, and the crowd of people who had rushed to help him. When Agardo finally got the stallion into another corral he ran back to check on his sister and Lobar. As he got back to the scene of the accident he was struck by the haunted looks on the faces of the ranch hands, and the way they were looking at his sister with suspicion. Lobar lay sprawled in dirt that had become mud with his own blood, injured but not in a life threatening way. The ranch hands muttered that the stallion had crushed Lobar's chest, that he should be dead. The next days were a nightmare for Agardo. His sister fell ill, developing a terrible fever and ranting in her sleep as if she were having nightmares. Lobar called off the engagement, and all of the folk on the ranch started looking at the Renar's like they were some sort of monster. Someone scrawled the Dragons Fang on their door, and later that day one of Lord Belcelona's arms-men showed up at their tiny cottage. The family was force to choose between eviction and sending their youngest daughter off to Tar Valon. They had no choice but to send her away, and the decision tore at Agardo's heart. He resolved to protect his sister no matter the consequences. He volunteered to become the caretaker of the vicious stallion who had attacked Lobar, a job no one else wanted. Over the course of weeks he was able to form a bond with the fierce animal, becoming the only one who could actually ride him. When word came that Lord Belcelona was going to have the stallion slaughtered, Agardo's mind was set. That night he snuck into the pasture and stole the stallion, knowing full well that he would certainly be killed if he were caught. Lord Belcelona's men chased across Tear, and it took him weeks of living like a vagabond and criminal to get to the relative safety of Far Madding. Being on the run, and being out in a world that was truly wider than he ever imagined has shaken Agardo's confidence, and nearly broken him. He has had to rely on his wits, and on his knowledge of working horses to get odd jobs and survive as he makes his way across the long miles. But it was his love and concern for his sister that kept him going through all of the hard times and hungry nights. Now he has arrived, starving and more than half frozen, to the very bridge that leads to Tar Valon and his sister. He has sworn a vow to himself to protect her whatever that means. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee